


Dean the Bean

by Casifer (Setaeru)



Series: Object!Destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bean As God, Bean Dean, Bean Orgasm, Castiel Eats Dean, Crazy Castiel, Crying Dean, Dubious Consent, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Should Be In A Mental Institution, Masochism, Mean Castiel, Other, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel spanks Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean the Bean

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-fucking-pare yourself. Seriously. Lower the piece of food in your hand, put the drink down, sit straight and press your lips together. This is dangerous.
> 
> Unbetaed, unread, forgive me and enjoy! <3

Dean felt himself being poured out of his tub with his friends, and clattering against Benny and Jo. He apologized, listening to the rest of his family mutter apologies as well, having also slammed into fellow beans. Dean froze as he felt something grab him, his friends and family suddenly getting smaller and smaller, further and further away. "No!" He cried, wiggling in the man's grip.

"You naughty bean," the man snapped, his blue eyes dark with anger. Dean cowered, struggling between two fingers.

Dean felt himself being placed on the edge of the pot, staring down at the counter below. He was going to be split in half, he was going to die in a mess.  _Oh my Bean._ Dean screamed for help, desperate to get away.

"Why the fuck are you so fat?"

"I'm not fat!"

"I should punish you."

"Don't! Don't!" But the man couldn't hear him, and even if he could, he would't be able to understand Dean.

Dean trembled beneath the man's fingers, feeling a drop of his bean juice escape him and slow get bigger and bigger as he leaked juice. The drop fell down the side of the pot and splatter onto the counter top.

The man picked up a ruler, turning it so the thin side rubbed against Dean's backside. It rubbed roughly over his skin, and he sobbed. He heard his family shout up at him desperately, probably struggling over each other to get to him. Or maybe they weren't.

The ruler pulled away from him and returned, striking him off over his butt. Dean screamed and wiggled desperately, another tiny drop of liquid escaping him and falling onto the counter. The man struck him again.

"How. Dare. You." The man punctuated each word with a hard hit with the ruler. "Maybe this will teach you." More hits followed.

Dean cried heavily, feeling something inside of him twitch. The man with blue eyes struck him again, sending a sharp tingle through him. It hurt like hell but Dean also felt... pleasure? Oh, for the love of Bean.

The ruler struck him over and over again, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. He sobbed openly, embarrassed to be spanked and aroused in front of his family and friends. Horrified when he felt they realized just what was happening. Fuck him. Fuck Bean. Bean was a bastard for doing this to him.

The man let go of him for a second and Dean desperately balanced himself, feeling his orgasm just a second away. The ruler smacked down in the middle of his body, making him scream as he orgasmed, and he splattered everywhere too.

Half of Dean's body fell into the pot and landed on some of his fellow beans, which earned screams of horror. His other half fell onto the counter and landed in a puddle of his juices. He was dead.

"Good," the man said, setting the ruler down. "Teach you a lesson for being so juicy."

The man picked up the piece of Dean that had fallen on the counter and reached into the pot, picking up his other side. He popped both pieces into his mouth and chewed and swallowed with a grimace. "Should've cooked you first," he muttered, clucking his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated! <3


End file.
